fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adam: Coin Quest
'''Adam: Coin Quest '''is a 3D Platformer avaliable for the Earth I. It is the first installment in the Awesome Adam series. Gameplay Adam: Coin Quest plays in a 3D town, you can play as Adam or Joe. They both have same attacks. You can choose a level in Free Play or start a new level in Story Mode. Characters Playable *Adam Phillips - The main character, works as the bank as a secruity guard. He was sent on his adventure when the money in the money vault disappeared. *Joe Joe - Adam's best friend, he will help Adam on his adventure especially when he is driving his plane! Unplayable *Miny - A Mini, a ghost which works for James. He and the Mini's are villians similar to Goomba's *James - The main villian, turns out he stole the money. Walkthrough Level 1 - Tutorial In this level you can only play as Adam. You have entered the money vault and there is no money but there is one thing, Mini's! Use the "A" button to defeat them. Once you have done that you must find a hammer. With that hammer smash it out the money vault window. Outside will be Joe. Press the "X" button to jump in his plane and fly it to.... Mystery Jungle! Level 2 - Mystery Jungle In Mystery Jungle you can now play as Joe if you want. After you have selected your player you must race your way through the jungle battling Mini's on the way. Once you got through the jungle there will be a ladder. You must climb it up into a temple. In the themple you must stand on the blue circle, it will teleport you to....... Cloud Kingdom! Level 3 - Cloud Kingdom In Cloud Kingdom you again have the choice to change your character. After that there will be a elevator. The elevator will take you to Cloud Castle. In Cloud Castle there a two Mini's]. Do not fight them or you will lose a life. There are obstacles here which you must complete. After thats completed there will be a giant Mini, the first boss fight MINY! Once he is defeated you can head into a abandoned plane and with the information from Miny, you can go to...... U.F! Level 4 - Underground Fortress At U.F there will be some coins from the vault. Collect them. Carry on walking until you see a bag. Pick it up and put the coins in. James will appear. One by pone he will send out the next few bosses, which you need to fight! After you have fought them, James will get on the ship and go to Evil Land. You must get on the abandoned plane and follow him. Level 5 - Follow That Villian! In this level you are on a plane and must shoot bombs at James. Unlike other levels you cannot change character. Level 6 - Evil Land You have taken down James, yes! The problem is he has landed in Evil Land. You have crashed into Evil Land too. You must go into Evil Land follow James and get the coins. Level 7 - Tennis You have got the coins, James won't lt you get away unless you beat him at a tennis match. After the match is over you have the coins and you have completed the game! Trivia *Follow That Villian! is the only level which you can't change character. *Evil Land is actually on top of U.F since James goes round in a circle. Category:Games Category:2014 Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Original Games